My Life Is Literally A Movie
by Eglantina Fae
Summary: An eccentric fangirl, a sarcastic witch and just a whole bunch of Disney/Dreamworks characters commentary on their own movies.
1. The 'kidnapping'

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MEAN C'MON! DO WE HAVE TO DO THIS?!**

 **FACT:**

 **Jack Frost knows parkour and martial arts. (WHAAAAT?! *swoons*)**

 _ **Arendelle:**_

It was a gloomy evening in the town of Arendelle, the mid summer air hung thick weighing down the earth as if it carried a burden. The residents of Arendelle returned to their homes with heavy hearts, the untimely deaths of their ruling monarchs had left them grief-stricken.

Princess Anna of Arendelle walked down the hallway of the castle, tears streaked her freckled face, she had attended the funeral of her parents that evening, she listened to the voices of the people trying their best to comfort. So much that she almost broke down but she had to be strong.

Her slow pace came to a halt and she turned to the door on her left that led to a room that was forever closed. Elsa's room. Her sister. The only family she had left.

Elsa hadn't attended the funeral of their parents, choosing to be locked in her room instead. Anna looked longingly at the closed door, she remembered her best attempts to get her sister to come out and play. To build a snowman. But now all Anna wanted, needed, Elsa to do is just come out and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she was there for her.

Should she try again?

Deciding to try one last time, even though she knew her attempts are gonna end in vain again, Anna raised her closed fist and knocked.

 _Once. Twi-_

The door appeared to have moved or wavered a bit Anna wasn't sure, she drew back contemplating whether to try again or not. She let it slide thinking she imagined it and knocked again.

 _Once-_

It moved again! Was Elsa finally answering to her? She couldn't have imagined that! Was she hallucinating? She could be, considering she hadn't eaten anything that day.

She drew a deep breath, "Elsa?"

 _No answer._

"Plea-" Suddenly everything shook violently, busts fell down with a thud, Anna struggled to stay on her feet.

"What the-? Earthquake!" And then, everything went blank.

 _ **Burgess:**_

 _Time for some fun._

Jack Frost, the winter spirit, touched the crook of his shepherd's staff to the ground and sent a streak of frost trailing down the road creating chaos among the passer-bys. The culprit flew to a cathedral's spire and perched on top of it watching his creation reek havoc.

 _Fun._ Jack thought.

"Hey wind! Take me home!" Jack dived into the air expecting the wind to carry him. Except, instead of flying, he landed face first into the snow. He got up and shook himself to remove the snow.

"What the heck just happened?" He looked on wondering what really did happened. He tried again.

"Wind, take me home." He said closing his eyes and opening them again, half expecting to be floating right now.

 _Black._

That's all he could see, like someone switched off a giant switch to the sun. Except, he couldn't see anything. No trees, no buildings, no cars. Na-da.

"Oh my God! Have I gone blind?!" Jack said terrified. He rubbed his eyes, it did nothing to improve his vision.

"No no no no no." He shook his violently but that did little except make him woozy. Then he felt it, like freight train hitting him with an impact.

He blacked out.

 _ **DunBroch**_

 _This isn't fair._ Merida thought.

She rode ,on top of angus, through the thick forests of the highlands. Usually, the princess would shoot some arrows but now she couldn't bring herself to it.

 _Why would they do something like this?_

Her parents, the king and queen of the highland clans had unfairly had arranged for suitors. Merida had no say in this matter. Her mother always thought she did what was best for Merida but this was unjust. Tears streaked Merida's as she cried on Angus, her trusty steed, and soon she was deep within the woods. Lush green of the forests always calmed Merida, she could be herself, wild and free, away from the eye of scrutiny, away from her mum.

Soon Angus slowed to a steady pace, Merida tried to calm down but she couldnt. She got down from her horse and walked a bit, with Angus on her heels. Merida couldn't stop thinking about the arrangement. A marriage. She was only sixteen years old! She didn't want to be stuck being someone's wife. Especially to one of the sons of the clan leaders!

"Ahh! This is outrageous!" Merida kicked at a fallen branch.

"It's stupid!" She kicked again, venting out her anger at the fallen branch.

"I. Will. Not. Go. Through. With. It!" She emphasized each word with a kick to the branch.

Angus neighed. She took Angus by the reins and started walking deep into the woods. She didn't plan on going back to the castle anytime soon.

"Cmon Angus. Let's-" She stopped walking. Merida swore she heard whispering. Then she heard it again. A eerie whisper like voice coming from behind her. She turned to look at what was calling out to her desperately wishing she had her bow with her. Then she saw it, pale blue lights, that looked like blue balls of gas, whispering to her, urging her to follow. She obeyed. Taking Angus with her, although the horse resisted, as she walked towards the light it disappeared and more lights appeared in its trail.

Will-O-the-wisps.

That's what her mom called them. Ancient tales said that they would lead you to your destiny. Merida was curious of hers and so she followed. As she reached the end of the trail, the last of the wisps disappeared. She looked around, nothing out of the ordinary, trees as far as the eye could see. Is this where her fate laid?

"What now?" She asked Angus. The horse made a gesture that looked like a shrug. Merida rubbed her tears away and spun around to find another one of the wisps, another appeared then another and soon there was wisps everywhere but this time they weren't in a line, they scattered here and there. Merida heard rustling of leaves behind her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Who's there?" Merida demanded. She felt dizzy and the forest seemed to spin around.

Merida fainted.

 _ **Berk:**_

It had been months since the death of Stoick the Vast, the former chief of the island called Berk. Hiccup, the now Chief of Berk, walked among the villagers inspecting the progress the village has made in the past few months since the attack Dagur had made on Berk with army of dragons. It had been tough. But the inhabitants of Berk always seemed to pull through.

"Hey Hiccup, wait up!" Hiccup stopped walking and turned towards the familiar voice with a smile on his face. Astrid ran up to him and smirked at him.

"Hi Astrid." Hiccup greeted Astrid with the smile never leaving his face. There was once a time when Hiccup was madly in love with Astrid. He couldn't and wouldn't stop gushing over her. There were together for a period of time too. And he was satisfied but then the tragedy struck, leaving Hiccup with a void that couldn't be filled even with the return of his mother, Valka, who was assumed dead. He was made Chieftain, a responsibility he never wanted but this father did, and he did his best to stay strong for his people and for himself.

"Where your off to?" Astrid asked, although they broke up because they knew it wouldn't work, maybe in the distant future, they managed to remain the best of friends but they were a few awkward moments here and there.

"And a good morning to you too." Hiccup changed, yes, but his sarcasm will never leave him. He smirked at the thought.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Good morning, Chief." Astrid feigned timidity. Hiccup frowned, he didn't like being called Chief, Astrid noticed this.

"Hey.." She playfully punched him on his arm and by playfully it meant that it hurt, terribly.

"Ow.. I'm going to get toothless and go for a ride." Hiccup had grown, a vast difference from his sixteen year old scrawny self, but still when compared to his father's stature he was thin. Inherited from his mom alright.

"Then maybe I can bring stormfly and we can go together." Stormfly was her dragon, a Deadly Nadder, just like how Toothless was his, a Night Fury. Since he became chieftain of Berk he had to spend a lot his time thinking about the welfare of his people and less was spent with his friends and they missed him at the Academy.

"Nah… I just want some alone time, you know? Just me and Toothless." Hiccup wanted to be alone whenever he was free and usually they let him.

" Oh, Okay then. Well, see ya later?" Astrid was hurt but she didn't let it show.

"Yeah. Sure, later." Hiccup fidgeted with his leather armor, an habit he developed when he lied or when he was nervous. Hiccup was terrible liar.

"Hiccup? We miss you. Every single one of us. Come by the Academy, alright? When you get time that is." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup sighed.

"I will, Astrid" He promised and this time he wouldn't back out on it and come up with a excuse.

"Ok then. See ya later, Hiccup." She turned around and ran back the direction she came from, towards the Academy. The Academy was created, at first, for Vikings to learn how to kill a dragon. But that all changed when Hiccup befriended Toothless and showed the Viking how the dragons were actually friendly and only lashed out when threatened. And soon, the Academy became a place where you can learn how to train your dragon.

Hiccup made his way into the forest and headed towards the place where Hiccup had met Toothless. He had shot down the dragon and went about in hopes of actually killing the dragon. We all know how that turned out to be. Hiccup pushed aside a thin branch and it came back and smacked him on the face.

"Ow! C'mon!" That branch always got him. Hiccup heard rustling and before he could react, a mass of black descended on him and it was heavy and scaly.

"Toothless! Get off!" Hiccup pushed and shoved but the dragon wouldn't.

"Toothless…." The dragon finally did get off of him but it was because it got bored. Hiccup got up from the ground only to have Toothless swipe him from his feet with his tail that landed Hiccup on him on his butt.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Hiccup said sarcastically. The dragon made a noise that seemed like muttering and gave Hiccup it's infamous toothless smile. He stood up.

"Wanna go for a ride, huh buddy? Just the two of us." Again, Toothless caught Hiccup before he could and grabbed Hiccup towards wanting to throw him over on top his back, eager for a ride that involve going around with the other dragon riders in search of rogue dragons. That was never fun.

"Whoa. Hold on. Let me fasten myself in. Safety first, am I right?" Toothless just snorted in annoyance.

" Done. Let's g-" And Toothless was up before up in the sky before Hiccup could finish his sentence. Hiccup grabbed hold of his dragon's saddle and steadied himself. He was finally free, well for now at least, and he laughed as Toothless flew in a zig zag form. How Hiccup had missed this.

As they flew at top speed Hiccup didn't feel the burden of having to be the Chief anymore. He stretched out his arms.

"Woohoo! Finally!" He laughed heartily. Then he noticed something shimmering at a distance. He frowned.

" Toothless? Are you seeing that too?" The dragon nodded. Curiosity got the better hold of them and they flew towards it. Upon reaching, they noticed that it looked like a shiny vertical circle-like thing that spun in an clockwise direction.

"What is that thing?" Hiccup said, amazed. Toothless just growled, feeling threatened.

"Well? Whaddya think, Toothless? Should we go towards it?" The dragon shook his head.

" Aw.. C'mon on! What's the worse that could happen? C'mon Toothless." Hiccup urged. And so the dragon, even he was curious. They flew closer, and Toothless sent a ball of fire into it.

" Now why would you do that?" Toothless shrugged, absentmindedly. Hiccup expected the fire to come out through the other side since it looked translucent.

But it didn't.

"Mmm.. Do it again. Yes, again." And Toothless sent another plasma bolt into it and it didn't come out this time either.

 _If it didn't come out.. Then does that mean it leads somewhere?_ Hiccup thought.

That wasn't possible.

But hey, he was riding a dragon, you never know.

Hiccup stretched out his hands trying to touched it but Toothless drew back.

"Toothless.. Closer.." The dragon muttered again and drew closer. Hiccup reaches out again and this time he touched it. He gasped, drawing back, his finger had gone in. When he looked at his finger he looked at his finger he saw it was unhurt, except for a tingly feeling. He reached out again intending to put his full arm inside.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the daredevil.

This arm his went in too but before he pull it back out, he felt a force pulling him and Toothless in.

Both of them tried their level best to resist.

But the force pulling them won.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 **And you have it! The first chapter! How the characters are brought in! *pops a party popper* *does the Irish river dance ***

 **If you noticed, I actually sped through Jack Frost's and Merida's and they probably don't make any sense. That's because I have high fever and am on leave and am also limited the time I spend on my phone partly because my mom said so ("But moooooom") and mostly because I can barely turn around without feeling like my room is shifting under my feet.**

" **I DON'T ALWAYS FALL SICK BUT WHEN I DO IT'S TERRIBLE."**

 **I read through everything and even I cringed so I am sorry if you do too *sob* *sob* Next chapter will be how the characters get introduced to each other and explaination of the magic of T.V. I don't know what else to type but I know I'm missing something crucial. OH YEAH!**

 **TO THE GUEST WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE AWESOME! *hands out virtual cookie***

 **Note: This is still a crossover between frozen and rotg but I'm not able to set it like that. Oh and I won't be to do Tangled because I wasn't able to find the script and my pre half yearly is on the next month *cries bitterly* when do we ever use trigonometry in life?! Huh?! HUH?! Ok back to Tangled, maybe at the end I could bring in the characters or do a separate story. I am sorry! I really am! Yes, even I'm disappointed in myself**

 **If anyone could find the script for tangled just PM me the link!**

 **I'll try my level best to keep the author's notes short. :p**

 **Btw, if you find any grammatical mistakes please don't flame me, my eyes constantly waters and I don't pay attention during grammar class. *shrugs***

 **Review! Should I continue? Review!**

 **Reviews make a sick author happy.**

 **PM me if you got any ideas! I won't be going to school for another two days! Yay! I'll try to update quicker this time.**

 **Again, REVIEW!**


	2. My life? A movie?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 **THIS THING AGAIN? I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MAYBE MYSELF. O_O**

 _ **MOVIE FACT:**_

 **How To Train Your Dragon 2 was a HUGE box-office hit. And there will be a How To Train Your Dragon 3 in 2018. And a Frozen 2!**

The room, where all the characters were present, buzzed with chatter. A few were curious, a few were cautious and most of them were afraid.

Cause, you know.

Dragons.

 _ **An hour or so before:**_

Elsa was confused as to what was going on, she couldn't believe what she was seeing- dragons? Tooth fairy? Santa? Easter Bunny? Sandman? Jack Frost?

They all exist?!

They are all supposed to be legends!

Not _reality._

She didn't know where she was. All she remembered was an earthquake and that she crashed to the ground, somehow blacking out. It could've happened minutes ago or days. All she was worried about was what is her powers- curse spiralled out of her control? It always did. And Anna was there. Standing right next to her. Both excited and sad and was asking questions so fast, Elsa couldn't exactly make out what she saying.

Oh Anna, she has grown so much. She looked beautiful, all Elsa wanted to do was hug her when Anna had came to her when she spotted her. But she couldn't. She didn't. Elsa kept her distance.

Elsa didn't want anyone, especially Anna, to get hurt. She could feel her ice frosting inside her satin gloves.

"Elsa, why weren't you at the funeral? Elsa please, talk to me." Anna begged with holding Elsa by her arm, her cerulean blue eyes pleading. Elsa stepped out of her sister's grasp, " Anna, please, stop."

Anna looked hurt she opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted when there was a 'poof' and what looked like golden like powder appeared and left a young girl in it's wake.

It all happened so quick that it scared everyone present, earning a few shrieks.

The girl coughed, " Not what I expected but oh well." She turned and looked around, her mouth forming an 'O'. She raised her hand and plucked a black looking thing out.

Right. Out. Of. Air.

"Why are there no lights?" She asked but it was more to herself than to the others.

The dragons growled. Everyone except the Vikings moved away from them. The white haired boy from what Elsa gathered was 'The Jack Frost', Elsa didn't believe him, cleared his throat obviously to get the girl's attention. She looked up at him and held up her index. The universal sign for ' A moment please'. And started doing something with the.. Thing in her palm. Soon, the room lit up with candlelight and other lights that looked like small balls.

The children awed.

"Now that that's solved," She looked at everyone present, "Hi!" she said almost enthusiastically, a smile forming on a face. The clothes she wore were in a style couldn't determine nor understand.

She wore a top that looked to be made out of wool and uh tight fitting trousers, she had short dark hair that reached up to her shoulders and brown eyes (some people would say she looked Asian) . She looked to be about 5'3 with a medium built.

"So I know you guys must be confused as to what's going," someone from the group of Vikings snorted really loud, she ignored him, "But no harm is gonna come to you, I mean, look at me," she gestured to herself, " Do I look like someone that could hurt somebody? That was a rhetorical question." She pointed at the heavy set Viking, the one who snorted.

"What's a rhetorical question?" Elsa heard him ask the thin blonde girl standing next to him who just shrugged.

"So anyway why you're here is that.. How to put this..?" she laughed nervously running her hand down her top, smoothening, "I'm terrible at explanation. Okay, so here's the thing, you guys are characters from my favourite movies and I brought all of you here to watch your respective movies because, you know, I was bored." She shrugged.

"Wait, what?" asked 'The Tooth Fairy'.

"Again, I'm terrible at explanation." She took a deep breath and let it all flow again except this time she enunciated her words, "You are all characters from movies and I brought all you here," she gestured towards everyone present before her, "To watch them."

"So we are characters from a movie? And you brought us here to watch it? How? Crikey..", muttered Easter Bunny. He was a nine foot tall _bunny._

"Yes."

Anna raised her hand in question. "Yes, Anna?"

Anna gasped, "She knows my name." She whispered.

"Yes, I do. I know everyone's name present over here. But do ask me what you wanted to ask?"

"Uh, yea, what's a movie?" She asked. Now that Anna actually brought that up, Elsa was curious to know what's a 'movie' too. So did everyone Elsa guessed, from all the heads that muttered and nodded at Anna's question in approval.

"Good question. Its like a set of pictures that move and shows a story. Is that all?" She asked everyone else.

There was awkward shifting around them.

"Good. Let's go." She pointed at the door that wasn't there a moment ago.

 _Curiouser and curiouser._

As they all assembled into another room, Jack noticed that there were cushions and couches present with bowls of popcorn, chocolates and soda bottles.

 _So I am really from a movie?_ He thought.

It was something Jack couldn't comprehend but was curious to know. There was also the thing where all of them could actually see him. Did they believe in him?

With all these questions swirling in his head, Jack took a seat next to the drinks. And the Guardians and rest of the people took seats. And there was the question of the dragons too.

The mysterious girl came in last.

"Take your seat." She gestured the girl with the big mass of red hair and her parents towards her green couch. But the girl marched away towards Jack's couch and sat down next to him with a respectful distance between them, she huffed and folded her arms to her chest and sunk in.

"Uh hi? I'm Jack." He held out his hand for shake hand but she stared at his and back at him in confusion.

"Merida." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Nice to meet you." He said pleasantly. At least he tried.

She muttered something intangible. Jack shrugged looked towards the rest.

 _What a odd group._ He thought.

They all looked out of place with the dragons and magical people.

"You kids right here, right next to the chocolates." The girl told the kids as they settled in.

"What is your name? You seemed to know mine." Said a kid with a mop of brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed familiar to Jack.

"Oh! That's right! I didn't introduce myself now, did I? The name's Sherina. Although, please do call me sherry. Sherina is just too formal." The girl-Sherina- said.

"Now," She clapped her hands together in excitement , "that everyone is settled in let's watch the movie Ho-" She stopped in mid sentence and face palmed herself.

"I didn't say which movies you are in. Lord, help me. You guys.." She pointed to the kids, the Guardians and Jack, "You guys belong in the movie named Rise Of The Guardians."

"Cool title." Jack said. Maybe he played a small role, he thought.

"I know right!" She squealed in delight. "And the royal family of Dunbroch belong in 'Brave'."

" Ah bet it's about me lass eh?" said Merida's father his blue twinkling.

Sherina tsk-tsked "No spoilers please, Your Highness. This little crew belongs in the 'Frozen' franchise." She gestured at the reindeer, the blonde man, the weirdo dressed in a 'Disney Prince' way and the two girls who looked like sisters but were very different in looks.

 _The girl in blue is very beautiful._ Jack blushed furiously. Did he just think that?

"Frozen?" asked Anna quizzically. Jack noticed her sister squirming in her seat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, the biggest hit. Again, no spoilers please." This time she looked at Anna's sister.

"And the Vikings are from the 'How To Train Your Dragon' franchise." She concluded.

"How to train your dragon? You heard that toothless?" The young Viking nudged his jet black dragon who rolled it's eyes.

Wait, what?

"Now the first movie gonna is… Can I get a drum roll?" Everyone just blinked up at her, "No? Okay. Well we're gonna be watching Hiccup's story."

"Huh?! Mine?" Hiccup, strange name indeed, asked horrified.

Too late for protesting.

The screen before them lit up.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **What is up, people?! There you have it! Characters meeting the author! I'm sorry if the update wasn't quick. This week was a total disaster. After recovering from typhoid and attending school for like two days. I fell, more like fainted, down a moving train thank god it was reaching the platform.**

 **Anyway, I typed this chapter up as quick as possible. Again, sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: Thank you for the review! I swear I thought typed Drago but autocorrect decided to do it's job, I guess.**

 **Thank you for the follow and favorite!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

 **~Review~**


	3. The Raid

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 **DO I HAVE TO DO THIS? I'M NOT RICH ENOUGH TO OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**

 **NOTE:**

 **In the movie, the** _ **italic**_ **words describe what is going on in the scene. The** _ **bold italic**_ **is Hiccup's V.O. The** _ **" bold italic within double quotes"**_ **is the dialogues. The** underlined words **are the respective person speaking. The** plain words **are characters speaking in between the movie.**

 _ **MOVIE FACT:**_

 **IF YOU PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, YOU CAN SPOT TOOTHLESS IN THE OPENING DREAMWORKS SCENE. (IT'S A BLINK AND YOU'LL MISS IT MOMENT!)**

The words 'How To Train Your Dragon' appeared on the screen.

"Whoa…" Fishlegs gasped, "Is this magic?" -a look of horror spread across his face-" She's a witch!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at Sherina. Almost everyone in the room gasped.

" Merida, come here." Elinor ordered her daughter, who stared wide eyed at the screen, to come closer to her and Fergus, "Merida!"

"Wait, what?" Sherina blinked in confusion, "No, you people got it all wrong. This is what a _movie_ looks like! Jack and Bunny stop laughing." She paused the movie and crossed her arms in irritation at the two. Bunny immediately shut up but Jack on the other hand..

"I think she told you stop laughing," a feminine voice, almost inaudible, said from the back. Jack stopped laughing, he craned his neck to see who it was and felt heat rising up his cheeks.

 _She can speak!_ He thought, she hadn't said anything from what he'd seen and thought she couldn't speak.

 _Of course, she can. Idiot._ Jack scolded himself then realised that everyone was looking at him. Well, everyone except Anna and Merida who were too busy getting close to screen. Anna raised her index finger to poke it.

"Anna, don't!" Elsa gasped and jumped out her seat. She felt her ice creep from underneath her feet, she panicked, and sat back.

"Elsa, it's nothing. It's just cloth like.. Thing," Anna said, her finger still pressed against it. While Merida, on the other hand, tried to jump and touched the movie name that appeared. Sadly, she was too short.

"It's not witchcraft! Tell 'em," Sherina looked at the Rise Of The Guardians characters, pleading.

"She's right. It isn't witchcraft. It's a movie, it's harmless." Jaime shrugged his shoulders in a casual way but anyone can see he was struggling to keep his cool and not burst out laughing.

"Everybody, sit down," Sherina threw her hands up in a dramatic way. And everybody settled down. "It got chaotic way too fast," she said.

"Oh yeah, it did," Bunny nudged Tooth, laughter still visible in his eyes.

"Now, shall we?" Tooth gestured toward the screen. She was very curious. Her little fairies fluttered around for a while and then settled down.

"Yes, we shall." Sherina touched play on her phone and the movie continued.

"Oh boy, here we go," Hiccup took a deep breath in anticipation.

 **HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

 **FADE IN:EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE – NIGHT**

 _We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water._

"Hey! Look guys, it's Berk!" Tuffnut exclaimed overjoyed and awed at the same time.

"How-?" Astrid began.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**_

"That's my voice!" Hiccup said but was shushed by the kids present.

" 'Meridian of misery'? " Valka, Hiccup's mother, raised her eyebrow at her son but was shushed immediately. Smiling, she turned back to the screen.

 _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**_

"What does tha-" Jack started.

"Shush!" This time it was Anna. Elsa giggled into her palm at her sister's antics.

 _The camera drifts closer, circling._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**_

 _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched._

"Dragons." Merida concluded Hiccup's dialogue and looked at him then, quickly turned away.

 **CUT TO:INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

 _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._

 **HICCUP** **-**

" _ **...dragons."**_

"That is not you!" Kristoff spoke up, his reindeer nodding his head in agreement.

"It is." Hiccup said, then he had a terrifying thought, if he was sixteen in this- this movie. Then, that would mean his father was..

"Stop it!" He shot up from his seat. Sherina paused the movie.

"Why?" she asked, incredulous. She raised her eyebrow at him in a questioning way.

"My- my dad! He-" Hiccup began but couldn't complete it.

".. is alive in this movie." She concluded. Her face soften with sympathy. "Do you not want to watch it , then?" she asked him.

"I-I," he stuttered. He sighed, " I don't think I would be able to manage it." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his friends and mom. "Do you guys want to?" he asked them. He couldn't be selfish.

"Hiccup, I think you watch it along with us," his mother said. She thought that watching this story would allow Hiccup to finally get over his father's death.

Astrid nodded in agreement, " Even I- _we_ think you should." She said, strongly and her group agreed with her. It was difficult for all of them.

Toothless licked Hiccup who sighed, again, "Ok," he looked at Sherry and nodded. She gave him a small smile and reached for her phone to play it.

"What was that about?" Anna leaned towards Jack and whispered. " I don't know," he whispered back. The movie played.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

 _Hiccup reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**_

"Ha! Very true!" Gobber exclaimed, startling everyone in the room, and raised his hooked hand in an "cheers" way.

 _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand._

 **ON HICCUP**

 _He's darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**_

" You know, you're a Viking too." Astrid said eyeing him warily. He just shrugged.

Jack chuckled, Hiccup and him would get along just fine.

 _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground_.

VIKING(FIERCE)

" **Arggghhhhh!** _ **Mornin'!"**_ _said in a cheery insane way._

 _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**_

HOARK

" _**What are you doing out!?"**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Burnthair the Broad...**_

BURNTHAIR

" _**Get inside!"**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **Phlegma the Fierce...**_

Phlegma the Fierce

" _**Get back inside!"**_

"Mom!" Snoutlout waved enthusiastically at the screen.

"She can't see you," Sherina said, dryly.

"I knew that," he didn't.

Merida giggled and soon her giggles turned into a full blown laugh. She tried to calm herself down. Didn't work. In between laughs, " Burnthair?" she took a breath, "Hiccup?!" she burst out laughing. Maybe her body was reacting in a weird way after the day's happenings.

"Yes?" Hiccup looked at her, her hair was unruly and big. So big, it almost hid her face, she blue eyes that we're brimmed with tears from laughing, Hiccup smiled at her. Something about her, intrigued the young Chief. Merida snorted in between her laughs.

"Merida!" we all know who said that.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **And you have it, people! The third chapter! I deleted the first information like thing I uploaded in the beginning. Btw, does anyone have a good pic to upload for this story? Or is anyone good at fan art? If so, can you do a artwork on this story? If you do! Send me the link! I'll upload it. I'm trying my best to upload quicker.**

 **Zucchini999:** **I think that was my attempt at Elsa being sarcastic. LOL. Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest:** **Stoic is dead, isn't he? O_o**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl2002** **: That is literally how I fan girl over every jelsa, merricup story I read! Here's your update. XD Thank you for the review!**

 **Guest:** **Glad you think it's fun! Its keeps me motivated. I updated! (woohoo!) Thank you for the review!**

 **If I missed anything, please let me know! Grammatical mistakes too! I'm trying to get better. I swear.**

 **Btw, what do u guys think about the facts at the beginning? Do you guys I should continue them?**

 **Can someone PM me cute fluffy moments between Jack and Elsa, Hiccup and Merida, Anna and Kristoff? Do you guys think after the httyd 1 I should continue with httyd2? Or brave?**

 **I got a PM from MillyOnFanfics- Thank you for the link! I checked it out but I still have to watch the movie to describe the scene. I might add them to the end. It depends on time and exams.**

 **Thank you for the follow/favorites! I literally squealed my guts out and started coughing. Its night night over India! What's the time over in your country?**

 **Can you guys make out the italics, bold and underlined words? Inform me, if you can't please!**

**review.**

 **Review!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **FOLLOW/FAVORITE and PM me ideas! They are all appreciated!** **I know im forgetting something. I just don't know what that thing is. Sorry! Have fun reading!**

 **Reviews are welcome. Namaste.**


	4. Clumsy Hiccup

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 **I JUST OWN MY O.C.**

 _ **MOVIE FACT:**_

 **TOOTHLESS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ORDINARY 'GARDEN DRAGON' BUT WAS LATER CHANGED TO A 'NIGHT FURY', THE RAREST OF DRAGON SPECIES. HE WAS ALSO ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE RED AND GREEN. (I cannot imagine toothless as red and green instead of black, can you?)**

The commotion in the room finally died down and Sherina turned to resume the movie when wind blew rustling hair and chocolate wrappers. Sherina smiled, "Finally," she muttered as she rose up from her place and clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. Didn't work.

She clapped louder, "Can I have everybody's attention, please?" her voice boomed across the room and echoed. Everyone grew silent and looked at her quizzically. "We have a guest," she said, bluntly. When no one replied or raised any questions, they were probably still stunned, she continued, " She'd be here any moment now," she looked at her phone to check the time.

"I'm sorry, who's the guest again?" Elinor asked trying her best to stay calm. Although Elinor was intrigued by what was happening, she had duties she needed to attend to. The clan leaders will be arriving soon and she had make room in her castle. She had no idea what the time was so she was beginning to get anxious and Merida's rebelliousness hadn't helped her calm down.

" You'll see," Sherina smirked then paused and added dutifully, " Your Highness." Just then, tiny lights, that appeared out of no where, swirled together to give a mini cyclone-like effect. Everyone jumped up and a few assumed defence positions. The lights tightened together creating a humanoid looking figure and dissipated leaving a young girl in it's wake.

The girl, in question, had long jet black hair that flowed down till her elbows. She wore a Disney t-shirt that had the words 'Never stop dreaming' with the classic Disney symbol and dark blue ripped jeans. Her green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Took you long enough," Sherina smirked at her and then turned to the bewildered spectators, "This, everybody, is Jess. Fishlegs, remember when you accused me of witchcraft?" she raised her eyebrows at Fishlegs whom turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled to her as his face grew even redder. He hated being in the centre of attention.

" It's okay," she waved him off smiling and then said, "Well, Jess here is an actual witch. But not that spooky stuff you know, black cat, pointy hat, bad curses and spells.. Well, she sometimes does do spells.." she trailed on.

"You're muttering again," Jess nudged her.

"-but they don't mean harm to anyone." Sherina concluded slightly embarrassed at herself.

"So she's like a White witch?" North asked. He worried about the safety of the children present but the children were rather fascinated by Jess.

"You can say that," Jess answered to his question and looked around. She smirked, " Nice ambience."

"Thanks," Sherina beamed at her and went sat down in her place. She patted the empty seat next to her, "C'mon. Sit down. Too much of time as passed," Sherina said impatiently.

"Alright alright," Jess chuckled at her friend and in split second she was in her seat next to Sherina. That unnerved a lot of the people present.

"Guys, settle down. I'm gonna resume the movie," ,Sherina called out to the others. That got them going and soon everyone was in their respective seats. Apparently, they were more interested in Hiccup's story than in young witch. Or maybe they were just too scared to ask any questions.

Curses are a scary thing.

The movie continued.

HICCUP

" _ **Ack."**_

 _He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear._

HICCUP (CONT'D)

" _ **Yep, just Ack."**_

 _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._

Hiccup held his breath. His father. He felt Astrid placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and gave her a weak smile while his mother hugged him from the side.

"I'm Ok," he breathed out. Time to let go.

STOICK

" _ **Hiccup!?"**_

 _(accusingly; to the crowd)_

" _ **What is he doing out again?!"**_

(TO HICCUP)

" _ **What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**_

 _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)(IN AWE)**

 _ **That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**_

"Nope," Bunny muttered under his breath.

 _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Yes I do.**_

 _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._

 **STOICK(barking; to his men)**

" _ **What have we got?"**_

VIKING #1

" _ **Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**_

STOICK

" _ **Any Night Furies?"**_

VIKING #1

" _ **None so far."**_

"Good thing I found you, huh, Toothless?" Hiccup nudged his dragon who licked him. "Aw, C'mon on!" Hiccup's mood had lighten a bit. His mom was right. It was time to let go.

Merida smiled at this scene. It was gross but cute.

 _Cute?_

She ignored her own thought and focused on the movie.

STOICK(RELIEVED)

" _ **Good."**_

VIKING

" _ **Hoist the torches!"**_

 _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

 _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._

GOBBER

" _ **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."**_

 _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._

HICCUP

" _ **Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."**_

 _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, a few wiping their tears away from their eyes. "So, this is what happens in the blacksmith's stall, huh?" Astrid raised her eyebrows at Hiccup in amusement. Hiccup's face grew red.

"Leave the kid alone, will ya?" Gobber said. Although, it would've been more effective if he weren't laughing so hard.

GOBBER

" _ **They need toothpicks, don't they?"**_

"Oh Hiccup," Valka ruffled her son's hair.

 _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**_

"What did you just call me?" Gobber asked Hiccup humorously.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUSON STOICKSTOICK**

 _We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**_

VIKING

" _ **Fire!"**_

 _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a blonde, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._

"Hey! That's us!" Ruffnut exclaimed, pointing a finger at the screen.

"How are you still surprised?" Jess asked her.

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**_

"Oh Gods.." Hiccup said knowing his sixteen year old self he knew very well what was coming next.

 **(DREAMY)**

 _ **Astrid.**_

Astrid smirked at him, although, a blush was evident on her cheeks. Their friends snickered.

Merida frowned. She some how didn't like this.

"Please, do embarrass me further," Hiccup said dramatically to Sherina who hid her laugh in her palm.

 _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._

"Whoa.. We look AWESOME!" Snotlout punched the air.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Their job is so much cooler.**_

 _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._

HICCUP (CONT'D)(PLEADING)

" _ **Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."**_

GOBBER

" _ **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."**_

HICCUP

" _ **Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**_

Again, snickering started.

"Stop." Hiccup said.

GOBBER

" _ **You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe,"**_ _Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)_ _ **"you can't even throw one of these."**_

"How can I ever repay you for that?" Hiccup asked Gobber sarcastically.

 _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._

HICCUP(ready with the answer)

" _ **Okay fine, but,"**_ _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._ _ **"this will throw it for me."**_

 _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._

VIKING

" _ **Arrgh!"**_

GOBBER

" _ **See, this right here is what I'm talking about"**_

HICCUP

" _ **Mild calibration issue."**_

GOBBER

" _ **Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all,"**_ _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction,_ _ **"this."**_

HICCUP(ASTONISHED)

" _ **But... you just pointed to all of me."**_

GOBBER

" _ **Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."**_

"Ha! I was wrong!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Uh-huh no spoilers!" Sherina tut-tutted at him.

 _This boy reminds me a lot of my Merida,_ Fergus thought.

HICCUP(THREATENING)

" _ **Ohhhh."**_

GOBBER (MIMICKING)

" _ **Ohhhhh, yes."**_

HICCUP

" _ **You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"**_

 _Gobber tosses him a sword._

GOBBER

" _ **I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**_

 _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel._ _He stews... fantasizing..._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 **One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

Toothless snorted.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS – CONTINUOUS**

 _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**_

 _. The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**_

"Dude.." Jack eyed Hiccup warily.

"I was sixteen!" Hiccup threw up his hands in frustration.

"Teenagers," Bunny grumbled.

"Shush!" Tooth hissed.

 _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

 _ **A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**_

 _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._

CATAPULT OPERATOR

" _ **They found the sheep!"**_

STOICK(FRUSTRATED)

" **Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

CATAPULT OPERATOR

" _ **Fire!"**_

 _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**_

 _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._

STOICK

" _ **Reload! I'll take care of this."**_

 _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks._

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

 _ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the—**_

VIKING

" _ **Night Fury! Get down!"**_

 _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT – CONTINUOUS**

 _The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward._

STOICK

" _ **Jump!"**_

 _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**_

 _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

… _ **never misses.**_

 _ **No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**_

"Yeah, right." Snotlout snorted.

 **IN THE STALL**

GOBBER

" _ **Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!"**_

 _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._

 _GOBBER (CONT'D)_

" _ **Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**_

 _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._

"Uh oh, that's not good," Merida smirked at Hiccup.

"Nope," Hiccup said smiling bashfully.

Merida laughed. It was a spirited laugh.

Astrid watched this frowning. What was about this exchange between Hiccup and that girl that bothered her?

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sorry for the late update! Exams have started! I've just completed chemistry practical's. On Monday I got physics exam. I got only a day to study and I haven't started yet.**

 **Anyway, you guys have obviously noted the new O.C. She doesn't belong to me. She's the O.C. Of MillyOnFanfics. She requested and I complied. She honestly reminds me of a female Loki! :p**

 **Crazy Dragon Ninja:** **Ok. Thanks for the input and review!**

 **Guest:** **Oh my Lord, you just confused me a whole lot more. Lol** **But I agree! #MERICUPFOREVER !**

 **GUEST:** **Confusion and confusion.**

 **NumberTen:** **Really?! Thank you so much! I guess the 'fluff' was understood. :p**

 **DARKACES326:** **Thank you so much!**

 **Thank you so much for reviews! They've made my day! I was so happy about them that I tortured my sister to read them with me over and over again! True story. I even WhatsApp'd her the reviews. Lol.**

 **And also thank you for the follows/favorites! I feel like a five year old whose got unlimited ice creams and chocolates for life!**

 **Please do review! I love to hear your thoughts on this chapter/ story. Feel free to PM me too. I'm a jobless creature.**

 **Updates will be irregular because of my exams maybe after theoretical chemistry, physics and maths I will be able to update. But I won't abandon this story! Pinkie promise.**

 **Again, review!**

 **~review/follow/favorite~**


	5. Filler chapter

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **NOPE.**

 **MOVIE FACT:**

 **GERALD BUTLER VOICES STOICK WHO IS SUPPOSED TO 7 FEET 2 INCHES TALL.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

 _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him._

VIKING #6 (O.S.)

" _ **Hiccup, where are you going!**_ _ **"**_

VIKING #7

" _ **Come back here!**_ _ **"**_

HICCUP

" _ **I know. Be right back!**_ _ **"**_

"From the looks of it no one wants you out, Hiccup," Tooth observed amused.

"Yep," Hiccup said sheepishly.

"Well, aren't they glad you disobeyed them," Jess smirked at Hiccup. The Vikings muttered in agreement.

"Wait, How do you know-" Snotlout started but was interrupted by Sherina.

"We know," She said, eyes fixed on the screen, "Now shush." The Vikings exchanged confused looks.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

 _The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut._

STOICK

" _ **Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."**_

Jack suppressed the urge to tell Hiccup how awesome his father is- was. But he kept his mouth shut after noticing how Hiccup sucked in a breath every time his father made a appearance.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

 _Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night._

HICCUP(TO HIMSELF)

" _ **Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at."**_

 _KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH._

"And THAT'S how I did it!" Hiccup raised his eyebrows at his friends, whom just gaped at the screen, and gave a sly smile. Obviously pleased with himself. Until, Toothless smacked his tail against Hiccup's head and rolled his eyes at his rider. Ow.

 _Good aim,_ Merida thought. He was able to trap the dragon in the dark. Merida was impressed. _Sure, the contraption flew off the ground but hey, he did it._

HICCUP (CONT'D)(surprised, then elated)

" _ **Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"**_

"Yep." Jaime giggled.

 _Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._

HICCUP (CONT'D)

" _ **Except for you."**_

That earned a round of chuckles across the room. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

 _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on-_

Sherina paused the movie. "Oh sh-" Jess slapped her hand on her friend's mouth before any obscenities were out that might pejorate anyone's opinion. Well, a royal's opinion on them. The royal who is scrutinising Sherina. Jess heard a satisfying 'ow' from her friend.

"What is it now?" She asked her. Sherina glanced at the hand and then gave her look that said 'Figure it out'. Realisation dawned on Jess's face, she frowned at her. "I knew we were missing someone," she said as she removed her hand.

"The triplets and Sophie to be exact," Sherina nodded.

"The trip-"

"Sophie?!" Both Elenor and Jaime exclaimed simultaneously. Both looked frantic and alarmed. Well, one looked frantic and alarmed and the other was just confused at hearing his sister's name.

"Yep, them." Sherina rose up from her feet along with Jess. " " We're gonna go get them."

"Wait! You can't do that!" Elenor exclaimed looking at Fergus and Merida for help. The latter looked bemused.

"Your highness, we are not going to harm them. Come to think of it, they're better off here. With you. God knows, what the three young princes are up to right now," Jess said and flashed the queen a charming smile.

"Dude, You look like the Cheshire Cat," Sherina said trying her best to contain her laughter.

"Shut up."

"Well, What do you say, Your Majesties?" Sherina asked looking the Scottish Royals. "Do we have your permission? Know that, No harm will come to the princes," She quickly added as a good measure.

"Elenor, the lass is right. We don't know what the wee devils are doing right now." Fergus said as concerned laced his eyes.

"Probably pranking the maids. Poor Maudie," Merida giggled thinking about all the pranks played on the poor maid.

"Poor Maudie," Jess and Sherina chorused. "And they'll also be worried sick at your sudden disappearance," Sherina added.

"They're right, mum."

Elenor sighed, "Alright, but no harm is to come to them." She ordered.

Mama bear mode.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" Jess mock saluted the queen and made eye contact with a worried Jaime, "Well, whaddya say, Jaime? Do I have permission to bring Sophie over?"

"Um, I don't know-" He looked unsure, "Mom might not-"

"Don't worry about it," Sherina waved him off. "We'll take care of your mom."

"And she meant that in a good way, right Sherry?" Jess nudged her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," She showed her palms in surrender. "Plus, you won't get grounded! I mean how exciting is that?!" Her eyes lit up.

"OK then!" Jaime too exclaimed. He was so excited to show Sophie that Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny and Sandman were real! And Jack Frost? Jaime looked at the winter spirit and caught him looking at him.

"Hi," He mouthed with a smile. Jaime mouthed 'hey' back.

"Well c'mon then, move it!" Jess pushed Sherina to a dim lit corner.

"I like to move it move it. He likes to move it move it. She likes-" Sherina began to sing.

"..to shove a sock down Sherina's throat."

"Shut up."

"Be careful!" Tooth called out. Why were they heading towards a corner?

"We will!" Jess turned around and said, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I'll keep an eye on this one."

"Ha! You're the one to talk!" Sherina shoved Jess playfully. "Besides I'm not the whose going to get the triplets. You are."

"No way in-" And the two bickering teens disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, that was weird." Anna let out a shaky breath and looked at everyone's uneasy looks. "Wasn't it?"

"But I want to know if Hiccup gets eaten by the Nightmare!" Snotlout threw up his hands in dramatic fashion.

"I'm right here, Snotlout." The young chieftain looked at his cousin warily. "Alive."

"Oh."

Cue awkward silence.

 **ANNA'S POV:**

 _Ahh! I can't bear it! Why are every one so silent? How can they be so silent?_

Desperate for conversation I turned to my sister, Elsa, who had made it a point to not sit next to me. But was made too, since there was no place except the one between THE JACK FROST and the big curly red head. Merida, I think, was her name. But who are we kidding, right? Elsa avoids everyone like the plague.

So, I thought, plenty of time to catch up right? But noo, Elsa refused to speak. She just nodded to everything I said and flinched whenever contact was made. I've had enough. She's gotta talk.

How are we sisters again?

"So… Elsa," I dragged to get her attention. She just gave a small glance at me. I might've imagined that because it was ever so slightly. "Great moon vee, am I right?"

"Movie." Oh my god. Did she just say something? To me?!

"Huh?"

"I think Sherina called it a 'movie' not a 'moon vee'," She giggled at my misunderstanding. Wait, did she just GIGGLE? Calm down, Anna.

"Oh! Movie! Right."

Silence. Again. I opened my mouth to say something, anything really, when I caught a whiff of something heavenly.

 _Chocolates_. Where are they? Where are they?!

My head whipped around in search of those small treats of heaven. I must've looked insane because Elsa looked alarmed. But I pursued my search of chocolates. And-

"Ah-Ha!" I pointed at the kids who turned and looked at me like I sprouted two heads. I must've because that was loud. "Um, are those chocolates?"

"Yeah! Here." THE JACK FROST reached for the many bowls of heaven and passed one to me. "Thanks." I said. Because politeness is everything, right?

"Jack Frost." He said.

I froze. The chocolate midway to my mouth. "What?" Was he talking to himself or to me?

" My name is Jack Frost." He enunciated like he was talking to a two year old.

"Ohh," Stupid Anna. He looked at me as if he was expecting something back. His smile wavered a bit.

Ooook. I popped the chocolate in my mouth. Did I mention they were heavenly? Because, they are.

Elsa giggled, "And she's Anna." My head snapped towards Elsa, ow, in shock. Then realisation hit me. Stupid.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I said through a mouth filled with chocolate, "Ah'm Ahna."

"Yeah I heard it the first time," He replied sarcastically but he was smiling. Did I also mention he had a dreamy smile? Because, he did! Swoon worthy smile.

"And I'm Merida," Merida turned to her side so she was fully facing us. Someone cleared their throat. Merida said through gritted teeth, "Princess Merida." And then she rolled her eyes.

"A princess doesn't-" The lady, that looked like my extremely strict tutor, began but was shushed by the big burly man.

"My parents, King Fergus and Queen Elenor." They nodded with a smile.

"Oh Wow! That's amazing! We're princesses too!" How awesome is this?!

"You are?" Merida, her parents and Jack asked simultaneously.

"Yeah!" I couldn't contain my excitement. "Tell them, Elsa." I looked expectantly at my sister. Praying to God.

"We are. Elsa of Arendelle." She introduced herself in a formal way. I should've done that. She sounded so cool.

"Arendelle!" Merida's mother's eyes lit up in joy. "If you are the princesses then-" She gasped and looked at her husband. "Fergus, that would make them Agnarr and Iduna's girls! Oh, look how beautiful they've grown!"

"You knew our parents?!" I exclaimed. Elsa and I exchanged the same sad looks.

 **JACK'S** __ **POV:**

Oh, great. So now she's a princess?! Just great.

As Anna was bumbling with joy with the familiarity, I couldn't help but stare at her sister. Elsa, that was her name. Pretty, just like her. Who am I saying? She's beautiful! Wait.

Down boy. I inwardly cringed at my cheesiness. Or maybe it was outward because she was looking right at me with confusion written across her face. And I was looking right at her. Busted.

Turn away, Jack. Turn away! Abort now!

As I tore my eyes away from I started to look for cover. Anything to make me look casual. Then, I caught them. All giggling with red cheeks, excitement evident across their faces. They had no idea what was happening. Their hands moved wildly with gestures as they ate popcorn and drank juice.

Kids. Perfect.

"Jaime, right?" I asked as casual as possible. I must've looked like an idiot, 'cause they looked at me like I was an idiot. He nodded. "And you guys are..?"

"Pippa."

"Monty."

"Caleb."

"Claude."

"Cupcake."

"Right." I'm gonna remember, all right. "So what are you kids up to?" Like, it wasn't evident.

"We were talking about how huge Easter Bunny is!" Monty stretched his right hand as far above his head as possible to prove his point.

"Oh the Easter Bunny huh?" I smirked, "Let me tell you something you don't know about him."

Too easy. So I raised my voice so Sir. Peter Cottontail could hear, "The Easter Bunny is deathly afraid-" I heard a 'swoosh' go past me and I immediately ducked, hands over my head. I heard a few gasps, some 'awesome' and 'Jack!' and even 'Bloody hell, I missed.'

Like I said, too easy.

"Well hello, Kangaroo." I smirked. This will never get old.

"What did you just call me?!" He almost pounced. Almost. Before he could, North caught him by his leather bracer.

"Now now," He began his blue eyes twinkling with laughter and kindness. "We all know, this never ends well." He gave both Kangaroo and me a knowing look.

"He started it!" Kangaroo said in disbelief, pointing at me.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Claude chipped in.

"Ok, I did."

"That's one tall rabbit," a thin pale blonde haired Viking spoke up.

"Thank you!" Kangaroo folded his arms and sat back down with a huff. How mature was that? I decided to ask it out loud so I looked down at the kids.

"How-" They looked at me all weird like. Great, now I just made a fool out of myself. I just hope Elsa didn't notice. She did. She was staring at me with more greater confusion then looked away when she caught my eye. Merida gestured toward to come and sit back down. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?" After a chorus of 'Yeah's and 'ok's I walked to my place.

"How awesome was that?!" I heard Monty 'whisper'. My head perked up. Was he talking about me?

"He swung his boomerang all awesome like-" He made a noise that might've been the boomerang flying across the room, but I wasn't listening. What does it take to get someone to talk around here?

I went and sat down. I reached behind to pull my hood up when I touched something soft and when I say 'touched' I meant 'grabbed'. I heard a gasp and turned to look at it's source. Then I felt my face heat up because I was holding Elsa's hand.

She blushed, I blushed.

I let go, with great inner effort may I add, she retreated.

We both said sorry. We both said that it was Okay.

Apparently, it was extremely funny because Anna and Merida couldn't stop laughing.

 **HICCUP'S POV:**

I couldn't keep myself from looking at her laughing. I know, creepy, but hear me out. Her laugh was so full of life. The way she threw her head back and laugh like there was no tomorrow. Ok, I should stop. And Astrid decided to help. She shook me. Hard.

"Hiccuuuup!" How long was she calling me? I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry Astrid. I was-" watching Merida laughing and was daydreaming about it. "-daydreaming."

What?

"What?" She looked, confused. So was I. Then she smirked, "That's not new." And flipped her hair that was falling on her eyes. If this was the old me, I would've turned into a puddle of mush. Thankfully, I'm not.

"So you didn't listen to what we were saying so long?" Gobber asked.

"I _did,_ " I began but Gobber knew me very well. He gave me a look that said 'You're not fooling me'. "I didn't."

"Hiccup," Snotlout slapped me on my back. Very, very hard. I'm sure it was meant to be a tap. "What's up with you? You're all-" He waved his hand in the air like he was summoning something.

"Breezy?" I guessed.

"Windy?" Tuffnut joined in.

"Airy?" Ruffnut joined in.

"No, you idiots," He rolled his eyes. Like we were the ones struggling for the right word. "-distanty. You're all distanty." He concluded. Very proud of himself.

Well, at least he tried.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright, children." My mother slapped her hand on top of Snotlout's mouth. Ha! Served him ri-

Another hand slapped onto my mouth. Both of us gave muffled protests.

"Now, Astrid tell my son what we were discussing," She looked at Astrid who looked ready to burst out laughing.

"So, we were talking about, during your daydreaming that was-"

"Oi woosent,"I protested against the hand. Man, I sounded ridiculous.

"Sure, during your day dream, you admitted it yourself, we were talking about how you should go and make friends!" She beamed a bright smile. So not Astrid. She hated this plan. I cleared my throat and looked at my mom. She removed her palm. But Snotlout's mouth stayed trapped.

"Thank you," I said then, realised what Astrid said. "What?! No!"

"Yes." They all chorused. Snotlout nodded his head with a 'hm-hm'.

"It could be beneficial to us. I mean, from the looks of it, they're all royals. And a few are Scottish too. You can fix a treaty between us and possibly an alliance." My mom was very smart. Sometimes, I wonder how she was a Viking. Snotlout began to nod his head in agreement then paused.

"Shortish?!" He said. The rest of us, excluding mom and myself, began to protest. But mom shushed them with one look. Yeah! Go mom!

"But mom, even if we wanted an alliance-" I began but was, oh, so, rudely, interrupted.

"Nu-uh!" No need to say who.

"- we wouldn't know their own agenda. I mean, they've deceived a lot of our ancestors." See? I'm smart too.

"So have we. And eye for an eye." But she's more smarter. "Now, run along. Make new friends and possible allies."

"Hiccup may be right," Astrid began. But she was unsure. Did she just say 'maybe'?

"Well we will see for ourselves now, won't we? These two girls told us they were gonna show us our stories. And from what I've seen, they have." She gave me small smile. Yeah, right. Embarrassing me in the process. "So they might show the Scottish clan's story. From there, we will decide. But it is never wrong to make friends. For generations, we have thought dragons to be our enemies. Now see what happened." She loving stroked her dragon, Cloudjumper, a Storm Cutter. It bent at her touch. "So, Tell me Hiccup, what are you planning to do?" She was too smart.

"Alright, alright." I actually wanted to say 'Ugh, fine' but maturity, am I right?

"Oh, and if you feel something is not right come back, alright?" Astrid said concern and panic were shown.

"Sure," What's she talking about? Something not right? Please. So I got up to walk to the group. Happily chatting away and eating. Speaking of which, I was starving. My stomach agreed.

Toothless got up to come along with me. Stretching, his tail and wings in the process. "Sorry, Toothless, I don't think you can come with me," My dragon grumbled. "No can do, buddy. Mom, tell him." I whined.

"He's right, Toothless. They aren't used to the dragons yet." She was right. The group on the far end, a weird looking group, kept looking back and forth between the dragons and the children present. Toothless grumbled again and sat back down, his tail curling around his body but eyes on high alert.

Even dragons listened to my mom.

I made way to the group and as I reached them, they stopped talking and looked at me. Big blue eyes almost hidden by wild firey hair met mine.

Astrid was right. Something was wrong. With my heart. It was beating so hard against my chest, I almost feared it was gonna jump out of my mouth. There was an depiction for later. I cringed at my own thoughts.

"Uh, Hi?" They just kept staring at me. This was weird. "I'll just go back." I, then realised I said it out loud and everyone looked amused. And so I turned.

I heard a girl giggling, "Hi, I'm Anna. Do sit." Oh, Odin bless her. I looked for any place to sit. Am I supposed to sit on the floor? Probably.

"Over here, dummy." And I felt a hand pull me down and I finally sat. Did I mention the tingling feeling I felt? Ok, I might've imagined that. But now I definitely did not feel right. I was sitting right in between Jack and Merida. You can't really forget their names. After all, their names have been yelled back and forth.

"I'm Hiccup," I turned towards Anna to introduce myself, ignoring that weird feeling again as my arm brushed past Merida's, Anna giggled.

"We know," She said as amusement lit her eyes. Wait, till she hears the rest the of villagers' names.

"Merida," Merida said. I know. Don't you dare say it out loud, Hiccup. Shut up, Hiccup. No, you shut up.

Yep, I'm going mad.

"I'm Jack." Jack had hair that was really white. Like, very white.

"I'm Elsa of-" Anna gave her a look. "Just Elsa will do."

This was a nice start. See? Nothing happened.

Except for your heart, its freaking out.

Shut up.

No, you shut-

"So, are you two sisters?" Great, nice start. Everybody loves a stranger to ask personal questions. "Because, you two look similar, that's why."

Idiot. Anyone with half a brain, would know these two didn't look similar. At. All.

"Do we now?" Anna smiled slyly at me as she picked up- Well, I don't know- Something brown and probably edible since she ate with such delight. "Here have one." She shoved the bowl to me and Merida and Elsa took a piece each.

It's probably poison.

You dimwit, you just saw her eating one.

Maybe she's immune.

Something is seriously wrong with me. I picked up a piece and popped it fast. Ready to swallow. But it tasted so good. It was sweet. I couldn't put a finger on it's taste but it tasted exotic.

"It's chocolate." Someone said.

"Hm?" I was too busy tasting it. That someone giggled. My eyes shot up and I swallowed the Cho- whatever it was.

"Chocolate." Merida repeated. Oh, chocolate. That's one big name.

"Don't you have chocolate from where you came from?" Jack asked.

"Nope." I said, plainly. Anna gasped. Her eyes widened with horror. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't have chocolate?! How? That is just sad. I can't imagine living without tasting chocolates everyday," She shook her head as if saying that was an actual sin.

"Anna," Elsa lightly nudged her sister. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hiccup, my sister just loves chocolates a lot."

Mr. Hiccup? Fancy. But odd.

"Oh no, its ok. I can see that," I gave what was hoping a charming smile at Anna. "But it's just Hiccup. Please."

"Wow, formalities," Jack shuddered.

"So is it true? That your people name their children with horrifying names to scare away ghouls?" Anna asked. She reminded of the innocent children that ran and played in Berk. I instantly felt protective of her.

"Anna!" Elsa exhaled lightly. You could easily figure out who was the mature and older one. Jack chuckled.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sor-" Anna began.

"Hey, no, its totally fine. And yeah it's true. You heard me say it. In fact, let me tell you the names of the people present over there." I pointed at my friends and mom and noticed them gaping at me.

Subtlety. Was a word they haven't heard in their entire life time. Thankfully, they got the idea from my stare and looked everywhere but here.

It was hilarious.

"So that's Gobber the Belch-" I pointed at the blacksmith with a big mouth- "Astrid Hofferson-" Jack imitated my _Astriiid_ from earlier. I cleared my throat, praying to the Gods that I wasn't turning red.

"The twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thornston-" The twins that hadn't stopped gaping yet and was shoved and pushed to look elsewhere. "Snotlout Jorgesson, my cousin."

"No way," Jack said.

"Sometimes, I wonder that too. That's Fishlegs Ingermen," He turned red as he noticed the finger pointing at him, "And last but most definitely not the least is Valka, my mom." I pointed to the thin woman who definitely resembled me. She gave a small wave and smile. My new found 'friends' also repeated the gesture. Now that's how you handle getting caught.

"She seems nice," Merida said as she offered my mom a small smile.

"She is." I opened my mouth to say something else but a squealing voice interrupted me.

"And I'm Sophie!" Said the voice. But from where?

"Yes, you are." Sherina?

"Sophie!" The brown haired kid named Jaime exclaimed with joy.

"Jaime!" The voice, definitely a little girl, squealed back. And there she was. In all her happiness. They appeared out of no where. The little girl was in Sherina's arms but not for long. She jumped out out her arms. And ran towards her brother, I think. And caught him in a big hug. Well, abig hug as far arms could reach. Which, by the way, was only till his waist. He laughed and she jumped up and down in glee. Everyone in the room 'awed'. Heck, even I must've awed.

"Look! It's the Easter Bunny!" He pointed at the big oversized rabbit.

"Bunny. Hop, hop." Sophie hopped to show what she meant.

"Hi, ya little bugger." The rab- bunny ruffled Sophie's hair and she giggled still hopping.

"And Santa!" Jaime was very excited.

"Santa! Merry Christmas!" Everyone but my group and myself didn't laugh.

"Well, I don't think she's gonna be on the naughty list," The big guy with a long beard and writings on his arms laughed a hearty laugh.

"Yay!" she squealed again. Naughty list?

"Yay," said the woman with, um, wings as she flew forward and close to the little girl. She had something hovering over her shoulder, tweeting. A bird?

"Meet Tooth Fairy!" Jaime showed his hands in a "Ta-Da" manner.

"Oooh, pretty!" She hasn't stopped jumping.

"Aww, that's so sweet! I bet you got really cute teeth!" Tooth Fairy hovered closer to Sophie. Did she just say teeth?

"Show me!"

"No!"

" And Sandman!" A little guy floated out of now where. Where did he come from?! Was he here the whole time?! He completely made of golden sand? He made something over his head and tipped it. The little girl giggled.

"And-" Jaime looked like he was searching for someone. His eyes fell on Jack. "Oh, look! It's Jack Frost! He's real too!"

Jack looked like the most happiest thing has ever happened to him. Seriously. He looked like he was trying his best to not squeal too. Instead, he kept cool.

"Jack Frosht?" She asked. Jack's face fell. "Jack Frosht!" Jack looked so relieved that he jumped in the air and did a somersault and-

He stayed there?! He's floating!

The girls around me gasped too. Good, I wasn't imagining things. Jack looked down and so saw the horrifying expression mirrored.

"Oh. Relax, it's like my gift or superpower." He shrugged. Just like that?

"Gift?" Elsa asked.

"Yea," And he came down. "Hey there, kid." He ruffled Sophie's hair. This kid was too adorable to handle.

"Where's Jess? She's not here yet?" Sherina asked. She looked concerned.

"Oh, no." Merida's mom got up from where she was sitting.

"Its alright. She must be-" Sherina began to explain.

"Hold on tightly!" I think that was Jess's voice. Not sure.

"And she's here." Sherina sighed. No kidding, the queen looked scary.

A burst of light. And Jess walked in. She had a big round translucent ball like thing floating in the air. Inside it was, from the horrified looks from Merida and her family, was the triplets.

"Harris, Hubert, and Hamish!" The royal family exclaimed. Yep, definitely the twins.

After a long time of explaining how the 'bubble' was not harmless and was meant to contain the three princes so that they don't cause any 'fluctuation'. The king, queen and the princess settled down. Not without giving the two girls, the death glare. Guess who was the one?

"All right people, seats now." Sherina clapped her this time getting everyone's attention. And we all shuffled into our seats. Except me. I was yet to go back to my seat. Sherina just looked at me warily.

"Dude, just sit!" Jack yanked me down and I was back in between him and Merida.

"Good. Now where were we?" She turned and did something. And the screen came on. And my embarrassment continued.

 **/**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **I am so sorry about the late update! Like there was exams and now there's a cyclone hitting. Blah blah blah. And here's your update! Again, I am very sorry. This is more of a filler chapter because you know, the characters don't talk much at all. I'll update sooner. Because my main exams are starting. Yes, over again.**

 **What do you think about the filler chapter? Was it too long? Or short? I was going for long. Because no one should wait for short chapter for so long. That is just cruel.**

 **Reviews have been less. Only two. I'm not complaining or anything but still.. You know? Please do review. Its your reviews that keeps me going. Heck, I got an exam tomorrow and I'm sitting and typing this note.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you so so much.**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl:** **This cracked me up so much that I showed my sister this review and was like "Isn't this funny?! So funny right?"**

 **Thank you for the follows/favorites! It made my really cold day a warm one! Seriously it's freezing here.**

 **So they might've been a mild use of language. But it was so mild that it wasn't even completed. Because you know, I rated this K and everything. I'll stop from now on if it bothered anyone. But that scene actually happened. Except there was no one to shut me up. So, let the profanities flow!**

 **Please do do do do review. I really want to know you're thoughts on this story. Otherwise I suffer a mini metaphorical anxiety attack.**

 **Expect an update soon!**

 **Review/favorite/follow please.**


	6. Sophie and Toothless

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **MEH.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **MOVIE FACT:**

 **Toothless is actually the first character to be seen in the movie. His silhouette is seen flying through the star-filled background during the DreamWorks intro.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._

STOICK(to his men, re: theNADDERS)

" _ **DO NOT let them escape!**_ _ **"**_

 **IN THE PLAZA**

 _Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke._

Merida frowned at the screen. _No one deserved to be treated like that,_ She thought. She hated when anything, especially animals, were ill-treated. _Sure, these were dragons but judging from how domesticated they are now. They're not that bad._

Hiccup noticed how Merida was glaring at the screen. "What's the matter?" He asked. When she didn't reply, he gave her gentle nudge and did his best to ignore the goosebumps he felt.

"Hmm?" She asked, absentmindedly. Then, she met his green eyes. She prayed silently that her blush wasn't evident on her face.

"Your giving the screen The Death Glare," he stated clearly amused at her confusion.

"Oh." Merida blushed even more and decided to say what was on her mind. "It isn't right for anyone to abuse anything, man or animal." She said firmly.

"Even if they are vicious fire breathing, human eating, cattle stealing, reptiles?" He wasn't sure about the 'human eating' part because as far as he knew none of his people have ever been eaten. As far as he knew.

"Even if they are vicious, fire breathing, human eating, cattle stealing, reptiles." She nodded.

"I agree with her on that." Anna leaned in and whispered, almost causing Hiccup to jump out of his skin. She looked at Merida and smiled, "Spoken like a true princess."

Hiccup was surprised at the Scottish Princess's firm statement. _Maybe they aren't what we thought they were,_ He reasoned with himself. _Maybe._ Pondering this, he turned towards the screen and flushed. He knew exactly what was gonna happen.

STOICK (CONT'D)

" _ **You're all out."**_

 _He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_

"Wait for it…" Jack readied himself. Knowing full and well what was gonna happen.

 _The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow._

HICCUP (CONT'D)

" _ **Sorry, dad."**_

"Ba dum tss.." Jack flailed his arms pretending to play an invisible drum set. The kids in front giggled and he chuckled. He turned to find the people from different timelines giving him a bemused look.. He tried his best to explain the onomatopoeic reference. "Its uh this.." Jack flushed, "..drum thing."

Someone at the back snorted. Jack didn't know how he knew this but it sounded awfully like a Australian pooka. His suspicions were confirmed when Bunny was shushed by Tooth.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA – CONTINUOUS**

 _The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._

HICCUP(SHEEPISH)

" _ **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_ _ **"**_

This time, it was Toothless that snorted.

"Kitty!" Sophie ran from Jamie's lap towards 'Kitty before could Jaime could stop her.

"Sophie, No!"

"Sherina, the movie." Jess nudged Sherina.

"Oh, right." The movie paused. Tooth flew towards Sophie and caught her before she could reach the now wary dragon.

"Alright, baby girl. Let's put you down shall we?" Tooth eyed Toothless and put Sophie down but didn't let her go. The guardians were now alert.

"Its alright. Toothless won't harm her." Jess said.

"How do you know that?" Hiccup asked her.

"So, your saying that he would?"

"No!"

Jess smirked at him. "I think we would've taken measures if we were to bring in vicious, fire breathing-"

"Yeah yeah. They get your point." Sherina rolled her eyes at the witch who was obviously pleased with herself. "The dragons won't hurt anyone unless their riders are being threatened. Which I think they aren't. Am I right, Hiccup?"

"Well, let me think," He tapped his index finger against his chin pretending to think, "You did kidnap us. And.." He couldn't think of anything else.

"And nothing. We didn't do anything. And I think it's time, we relieve the poor guardians of their battle stance." The said guardians adjusted themselves and flushed. But Tooth's grip on Sophie didn't ease. "What am trying to say is, there is lot of tension in this place." She flailed her arms to prove her point, "And I thinks its high time you guys show that your dragons aren't going to roast us to a crisp. By the way, that fireball was nasty." She jabbed her finger at Toothless and Hiccup. Both of them managed to look embarrassed.

"So what your saying is to prove it by.." Hiccup began but saw Sherina nodding that she understood.

"Sophie," Jess went to the little girl and took her hand, "You wanna go to kitty?"

"No." Tooth said firmly. Her grip on Sophie grew tighter.

"It's Ok, Tooth," She sighed. "How many times do we have to keep repeating this.. Nothing is going to happen guys." She said dramatically. When Tooth finally let go, Jess picked Sophie up and walked towards Toothless. Hiccup laid his hand on Toothless, patting him on the head.

"But.." Jaime began, unsure.

"Oh dude, don't worry. You're with me. You get to experience it next." Sherina took Jamie's hand who looked a mixture of excited and scared.

"Oh _now_ you should be worried, Jaime." Jess said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh hush." Sherina waved her off. "Don't listen to that one, Jaime. I am excellent with kids. _Unlike someone else."_ She nodded at Jess who began to retort something else when she was interrupted by Hiccup's sigh.

"Let's just get this over with." He said his tiredness evident.

The other Viking watched as a giddily excited Sophie reached Toothless and Jess put her down.

Hiccup began to instruct her , "Now, Sophie, all you have to do is-" before Hiccup could even finish what he was going to say, Sophie flung her arms around Toothless squealing, "Kitty!" Toothless froze under the little girl's touch but slowly eased into her and nuzzled her neck. Sophie giggled uncontrollably.

"Huh. That was easier than I thought." Hiccup said amazed.

"That's one big kitty. Alright, Jaime you up for this?" Sherina tugged gently on Jamie's arm.

"YEAH!" Jaime was no more scared. He was excited beyond words. He neared the dragon and reached out his hand. Toothless was still busy making Sophie laugh, when he finally looked up and met the boy's brown eyes. Slowly, he put his head into Jamie's palm and closed his eyes.

Jaime finally let go of his breath and laughed. "Guys, I'm touching a dragon! dragon!"

"So cool," His friends chorused.

"I wanna try!" Cupcake ran towards Stormfly but was stopped short by Astrid.

"Whoa there," She put her arm around her dragon protectively. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid, c'mon." He nodded towards Cupcake and to the blue dragon. Astrid let go Stormfly and crouched to the little girl's height.

"Ok now reach your hand like this-" She began but Cupcake threw her arms around Stormfly just like Sophie. "-Or you can rush in a hug just like Sophie did. Unbelievable." She rolled her eyes at Hiccup and gave him a goofy smile. He returned it back.

"Now me!" Claude bounced up and down in excited with his hand up.

"Me too!" His twin followed. Soon all the kids started to the dragons excitedly. Valka laughed. There was laughter and giggling as the kids stroked the dragons' hide. The dragons loved the attention and started purring.

"Well, that was unexpected." Jack said as he chuckled at the children's innocence and excitement.

"Ya think? Maybe the triplets should have a go…" Merida thought out loud when she heard her mother gasp in horror.

"Hamish, no! Sit right here with me." She held on to the red haired toddler who was struggling hard to get free. Little did she know, Hubert and Harris were already at the side of Cloudjumper.

"Uh, mum? Over there." Merida nodded towards her little brothers giggling away. A look of horror grew on Elenor's face. She sprang up from her seat pulling Fergus with her who was busy eating the chocolates available.

"Ahh- Elenor dear, what's wrong?"

"Have you been paying attention to what's been going on?"

"Yes.." He chuckled a bit but immediately shut up after he saw the death glare his wife was giving him. He obviously missed something. "Just so we're clear, what's going on exactly?"

"No! Harris, don't touch it!" Elenor stalked towards the troublesome triplets pulled them back to their seats. Valka began to say something but saw the look Merida gave her. The look said 'It's no point'. And so, she left it at that.

Everyone went back to their places. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Someone cleared their throat at the back.

"Well, that was weird. Wasn't it, Sven?" The reindeer nodded in reply.

"You have no idea, Kristoff." Sherina said, shaking her head in disbelief. The movie came back on again.

 _Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._

HICCUP (CONT'D)

" _ **It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"**_

STOICK

" _ **-STOP! Just...stop."**_

 _. He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly._

STOICK (CONT'D)

" _ **Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**_

 _Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._

HICCUP

" _ **Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"**_

 _A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._

"I bet, most of the time, its your mouth that gets you in trouble." Jack stated.

"You have no idea."

Jack smiled. He was starting to like this kid.

STOICK (EXASPERATED)

" _ **This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**_

HICCUP

" _ **I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."**_

"Ha! Look how that turned out." Snotlout snorted.

STOICK

" _ **You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them."**_

 _Stung, Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._

STOICK (CONT'D)

" _ **Get back to the house."**_

(TO GOBBER)

" _ **Make sure he gets back. I have his mess to clean up."**_

 _Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction._

Merida cringed. She knew what it was like to disappoint a parent. She looked to her mum and saw her nodding her head, at Stoick, in approval. _Why can't they just understand?._ She thought angrily.

 _Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker._

TUFFNUT

" _ **Quite the performance."**_

SNOTLOUT

" _ **I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"**_

HICCUP

" _ **Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."**_

 _Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._

HICCUP (CONT'D)

" _ **I really did hit one."**_

GOBBER

" _ **Sure, Hiccup."**_

HICCUP

" _ **He never listens."**_

GOBBER

" _ **Well, it runs in the family."**_

Valka laughed, "Yes it does, Gobber. Yes it does." She said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

HICCUP

" _ **And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."**_

(HICCUP IMITATES STOICK)

" _ **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone."**_

GOBBER

" _ **You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand."**_

 _Beat._

HICCUP

" _ **Thank you, for summing that up."**_

Elsa giggled. Jack, having heard the sound, turned and gave her a small smile. Instantaneously, she started blushing and put her head down. Praying to God that no one saw that. Especially Jack.

"I saw that," Anna whispered to her. Well, 'whispered' as in enough for Jack, Hiccup, Merida to hear.

"Anna, shush." Elsa whispered back and looked back up at the screen pointedly avoiding Anna's very obvious smirk.

 _They reach the doorway._

GOBBER

" _ **Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**_

 _Hiccup sighs heavily._

HICCUP

" _ **I just want to be one of you guys."**_

 _Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined._

"Ye will never listen, won't ye?" Merida asked with amusement in her eyes. Hiccup noted her strong Scottish accent.

"Who me? Pffft. I will always listen. Always." He said solemnly. Then, both Hiccup and Merida burst out laughing.

"Shh. Quiet down you two." Anna hissed.

"Yeah, exactly. Jeez. Its so obvious, Hiccup." Jack wagged his eyebrows at the Viking.

"What is?" Merida asked confused.

"Nothing." Jack, Elsa, Hiccup and Anna said simultaneously.

 _Maybe I should talk to her. She is a princess._ A certain prince with side buns thought.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well, that took a looooong time didn't it? Just think this is a well awaited sequel. (Hopefully, it is.) so my reasons are.. And I actually don't like to do this but you deserve to know why. 1) A family member of mine got cancer and I was helping her throughout her operation and after. 2) Christmas. Obviously. 3) Two cyclones hit my city. It caused a city wide black out for 3 days continuously with no network whatsoever. 4) School started exams again on jan 2 itself. (why you do this? :'( ) And blah blah blah.**

 **This chapter is a bit short but I had to update.**

 **I asked for more reviews and man did I get more reviews.**

 **crazy dragon ninja:** **Haha that would be adorable. And I'm happy to know the length was fine.**

 **Guest:** **Maybe that could be another filler chapter! Hmm..**

 **MewNeko22:** **Yeah isn't she the sweetest?**

 **HopelessRomantic183:** **First of all I'd liked to thank you for your continuous reviews. (For chapter 3) This is because if it was Hiccup from the past then his father would be alive too. Poor Stoick will have watch his own death. And the emotions after are gonna be very strong and I don't think I'll be able to capture my thoughts and convert them into words. (If that made sense) It is more easier and better this way. And for the rest of the characters,its, well, better this way too. (For chapter 4) LoL I just noticed her thoughts were conveyed as jealousy. I was going for curiosity. Sorry if it wasn't clear. ( for chapter 5) Yeah. I know right. Its gonna take awhile before this fic gets over. Hopefully it doesn't bore ya!**

 **WeirdJelsaFan** **: Aw thank you. Sorry for the delay.**

 **Otakuthetaco** **: Thank you and I'm so sorry for the delay.**

 **fantasylover4evr** **: It is a Merricup, Jelsa, Kristanna fic! Sorry for the delay.**

 **Jelsaforever688** **: I suck at writing fluff. Yeah I knw why am I doing a jelsa again? Hopefully I'll get hang of it.**

 **If you any feedback/opinions/ideas please don't hold back. Do review or PM me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. And I do mean review!**

 **I keep forgetting something. Hopefully I'll remember to mention it in the next chapter.**

 **Please follow/favorite/review. It helps a lot. Believe me.**


	7. Capturing Toothless

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own any of these movies or their characters otherwise I would've been rich not worry about school.**

 **MOVIE FACT:**

 **The actor who lent his voice for Gobber also voiced a character on Brave. I'm gonna let you guys who that character is.**

 **INT. GREAT HALL - D** **AY**

 _A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to..._ _STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men._

 **STOICK**

" _ **Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**_ _ **"**_

 _He sinks his blade into a._ _..._ _LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the b_ _lade_ _pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling wi_ _th_ _painted sea monsters and dragons._

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY)**

" _**One more search. Before the ice**_ __ _ **sets in.**_ _ **"**_

 **VIKING**

" _ **Those ships never come back.**_ _ **"**_

 **STOICK** **(MATTER-OF-FACT)**

" _ **We're Vikings. It's an occupationa**_ _ **l**_ _ **hazard. Now who's with me?**_ _ **"**_

 _Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shift_ _s i_ _n restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._

 **VIKING (FEEBLE)**

" _ **Today's not good for me.**_ _ **"**_

 **VIKING (CONT'D)** ( **EQUALLY FEEBLE)**

" _ **I've gotta do my axe returns.**_ _ **"**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **Alright. Those who stay will lo**_ _ **ok**_ _ **after Hiccup.**_ _ **"**_

 _Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiasti_ _c_ _murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._

"Ha, Ha. Hilarious. Where was that humor when I was around? " Hiccup quipped sarcastically and rolled his eyes. The young Vikings snickered.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

" **To the ships!"**

"Yeah, Mom! " Snotlout whooped throwing his fist in the air. And then he bent over staged-whispered at Jess, "That's my mom. "

"Yeah, we got that Snotlout." Jess said in a bored voice. Her normal one.

"She's awesome. "

"Can tell. She's pretty. " Jess tried for a compliment. The boy obviously loved his mother dearest.

"I got her good looks."

"Highly doubtful."

"Burn." Ruffnut punched a frowning Snotlout's arm.

 **SPITELOUT**

" _ **I'm with you Stoick!"**_

 **STOICK (DRY)**

" _ **That's more like it."**_

 _The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **I'll pack my undies."**_

Gobber sputtered in embarrassment. "I-wha–" He garbled out, his face red.

 **STOICK**

" _ **No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?"**_

"Hey man, have some faith will ya? " Hiccup feigned hurt.

"The last time I left you in-charge, you burnt down the roof." Gobber stated matter-of-factly.

"You did what? " Anna gasped unable to keep her surprise at bay.

"That was one time." Hiccup held up a finger to indicate 'one'.

"Five times." Gobber squinted counting off his fingers.

"Okay, five." Hiccup held up five fingers. "But the last time wouldn't have happened if Ruffnut and Snotlout didn't barge in while I was carrying grease."

"Oh, yeah. That was awesome we got such huge blisters." Ruffnut smiled fondly like he was thinking of a sweet memory.

"So awesome." Snotlout agreed ruefully.

"You guys are crazy." Tooth said shaking her head.

 _Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._

 **STOICK**

" _**What am I going to do with him Gobber?**_ "

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Put him in training with the**_

 _ **others.**_ "

 **STOICK**

" _ **No, I'm serious."**_

Another eye-roll from a certain Viking.

"Stop it." Merida slapped his arm playfully. It hurt like hell but Hiccup wasn't going to show it. No way in Valhalla.

 **GOBBER**

" _ **So am I."**_

 _Stoick turns to him, glaring._

 **STOICK**

" _**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**_

"Nothing is greater than the confidence your parents have on you." You could probably guess who it was. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.

 **GOBBER**

" _**Oh, you don't know that."**_

 **STOICK**

" _**I do know that, actually."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **No, you don't."**_

 **STOICK**

" _**No, actually I do."**_

"Children, please. Act your age." Bunnymund said in his thick Australian accent and crossed his arms.

"Bunny. Hop, hop." Sophie bounced on Jaime's lap.

"Shush, Sophie. Pay attention. "

 **GOBBER**

" _ **No you don't!"**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen."**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

" _ **Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls."**_

"Trolls exist!" Gibber exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

 **GOBBER (** **DEFENSIVE)**

" _ **Trolls exist! They steal your**_

 _ **socks."**_

 **(DARKLY)**

" _ **But only the left ones. What's with that?"**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **When I was a boy..."**_

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING)**

" _ **Oh here we go."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **You got a headache."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become."**_

 **(BEAT)**

" _ **Hiccup is not that boy."**_

"Thanks, Dad."

"Crush mountains, tame seas? No offense Hiccup, but I find that hard to believe." Jack said, one eyebrow arched questioningly.

"Well, that makes... " Hiccup turned and looked at Elsa, Anna and Merida with the same disbelief written on the faces, "..five of us."

"And, just so you know, you are awesome ok? Even though we met just a few minutes ago." Anna said and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks." And this time, he meant it.

 **GOBBER**

" _ **You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him."**_

 **(BEAT)**

" _ **Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**_

 _ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark._

"You know me so well."

"I've been with you since you could walk around na-"

"Ba-ah-ah! That's enough. " Hiccup flayed his arms wildly, an attempt to stop any embarrassing childhood stories from coming out of Gobber's mouth. _Oh, thank the Gods,_ He thought as Gobber dutifully shut his mouth.

"-Since you could walk around naked." Gobber finished with a satisfied grin.

"Really? "

"Alright, that's enough." Merida said although she couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY** **ON AN OPEN NOTBOOK**

 _A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it._

 **HICCUP**

" _ **Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon."**_

 _Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face._

Pretty much everyone in the room winced.

"Ouch, your face must've been stinging." Anna said still wincing.

"It did." He said. Then after a beat he added, "A lot."

 _He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK)**

" _ **Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything."**_

 **(ELATED)**

" _ **Yes!"**_

"This is it, guys. The famous story of how the Legendary Dragon Rider met his Dragon." Tuffnut whispered. "We get to watch what happened."

Even Toothless perked up.

"Oh, Gods." Hiccup rubbed palm over his face and groaned. Jack leaned towards him.

"Did you do something stupid?" He questioned amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"I did something stupid." Hiccup confirmed.

 _He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury._

The Guardians were the first ones to burst into laughter. From the booming laughter of North to a laughing Sandy slapping Bunny's thigh in uncontrollable laughter to Tooth who was polite enough to hide her laugh behind her hand. The shaking of her shoulders were the only indication of laughing. Soon everyone followed on cue.

"You look ridiculous." Astrid said in-between snorts. The Vikings didn't even try to hold it in.

Toothless gave him a smug look that said "I bet you regret that now."

"Sorry dude, but the girl is right." Jack shoved a beetroot-red Hiccup's shoulder playfully.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _**I have brought down this mighty beast!"**_

Toothless snorted.

 _It suddenly shifts._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **Whoa!"**_

 _Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking."**_

 **(BEAT)**

" _ **I am a VIKING!"**_

" Are you trying to convince to dragon or yourself?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"I do not know." Hiccup shrugged.

"Viking-ness doesn't suit you, Hiccup." Astrid said, amused at him.

"You can say that again."

"Are you going kill him Hiccup?" Cupcake asked, horror spread across her face.

Before Hiccup could reply, Sherina told the little girl, "You just have to wait and see Cupcake."

"Okay." She said, nodding.

 _Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._

"There's the Hiccup we all know and love." Astrid smiled while the rest cheered.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(muttered, ashamed)**

" _ **I did this."**_

 _He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! n a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound._

 _The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints._

"Nice. Very manly." Snotlout snickered.

"Oh, shut up. " Astrid punched his arm.

"Ow."

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

 _Hiccup enters to see..._

 _STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._

 **STOICK**

" _ **Hiccup."**_

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT)**

" _ **Dad. Uh..."**_

 _Stoick stands, takes a deep breath._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **I, uh... I have to talk to you,**_

 _ **Dad."**_

 **STOICK**

 _ **"I need to speak with you too, son."**_

 _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._

"This is going to be interesting." Valka muttered more to herself than to the others.

 **HICCUP STOICK**

" _**I've decided I don't want to- I think it's time you learn to fight dragons- to fight dragons."**_

 **(BEAT) (BEAT)**

" _ **What? What?"**_

"What?" The audience said equally confused.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

" _ **You go first."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **No, you go first."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning."**_

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING)**

" _ **Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-"**_

"Such an awesome conversation to have with your Dad." Jack smirked at the Viking next to him.

"I know. Desperate times call for desperate measures." Hiccup sighed mockingly.

 **STOICK**

" _ **-You'll need this."**_

 _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._

 **HICCUP**

" _ **I don't want to fight dragons."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **Come on. Yes, you do."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **But you will kill dragons."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **It's time Hiccup."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **Can you not hear me?"**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **This is serious son!"**_

 _Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

" _ **When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of..."**_

 **(GESTURING NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP)**

" _**... this."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **You just gestured to all of me."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **Deal?"**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **This conversation is feeling very one-sided."**_

 **STOICK**

" _ **DEAL?!"**_

 _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument._

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED)**

" _ **Deal."**_

 _Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door._

 **STOICK**

" _ **Good. Train hard. I'll be back.**_

 _ **Probably."**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **And I'll be here. Maybe."**_

 _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the battle-axe._

An awkward silence resumed in the room.

"You father was..." Valka searched for the right word,"...difficult."

The Vikings in the room chuckled and murdered their 're versions of You-can-say-that. They all smiled fondly at memory they each shared with the late Great Chief of Berk.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **SO SO SORRY! Last year of school. Got to get my marks up.**

 **Ps: I used another Word-like version of an app so the format might differ.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are always encouraged!**

 **Please review/follow/favorite the story. Feel free to PM me any new suggestions.**


	8. Dragon Training

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Why do we have to do this again?**

 **MOVIE FACT:**

 **When Hiccup reads the Dragon Manual, the writings are in plain English cryptographed into runes.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - D** **AY**

 _Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Welcome to dragon training!**_ _ **"**_ __

 _The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._

 **ASTRID**

" _ **No turning back.**_ _ **"**_

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **I hope I get some serious burns.**_ _ **"**_

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **I'm hoping for some mauling, l**_ _ **ike**_ _ **on my shoulder or lower back.**_ _ **"**_

 **ASTRID**

" _ **Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**_ _ **"**_

"Who doesn't love scars?" Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't." Anna said earnestly.

"I think his question was supposed to be rhetorical, Anna." Elsa whispered softly to her.

"Oh." She paused and then added for good measure, "I still don't like them though."

"Not many of us do, Kiddo." Jack chuckled.

 **HICCUP**

" _ **Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**_ _ **"**_

 _The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all_ _around._

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Oh great. Who let him in?**_ _ **"**_

"Why does nobody want you around?" Anna asked in a hushed tone.

"Where were you during the beginning of the movie? " Hiccup matched her tone and dead-panned.

"Oh, yeah." She giggled.

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?"**_

Elsa had the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at Snotlout. She liked how friendly Hiccup is and how he didn't look at her like he was checking out an interesting art piece. She curbed it though. Princesses don't stick their tongues out.

She'd blow a raspberry for that one.

 _The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background._

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?"**_

 _Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._

 **GOBBER(cheery, in confidence)**

" _ **Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."**_

"Viking version of a pep talk?" Jack smirked at the young Viking next to him.

"Huh?"

"He's from the Dark Ages not from 2014, you dimwit." Bunnymund rolled his eyes at the Winter Spirit.

"Totally forgot you were here, Peter Cottontail." Jack countered.

 _GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **The Deadly Nadder."**_

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath)**

" _ **Speed eight. Armor sixteen."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **The Hideous Zippleback."**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **Plus eleven stealth. Times two."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **The Monstrous Nightmare."**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **Firepower fifteen."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **The Terrible Terror."**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **Attack eight. Venom twelve."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **CAN YOU STOP THAT?!"**_

 **(BEAT)**

" _ **And...the Gronckle."**_

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself)**

" _ **Jaw strength, eight."**_

 _Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors._

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **I believe in learning on the job."**_

 _BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"**_

 **HICCUP**

" _ **A doctor?"**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **Plus five speed?"**_

 **ASTRID**

" _ **A shield."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Shields. Go."**_

 _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring._

 _._ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield."**_

 _Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Get your hands off my shield!"**_

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **There are like a million shields!"**_

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."**_

 _Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go._

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **Ooops, now this one has blood on it."**_

 _The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"**_

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED)**

" _ **What?!"**_

 **RUFFNUT** **(CONFUSED)**

" _ **What?!"**_

 _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."**_

 _The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter._

 _GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"**_

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **Five!"**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **No, six."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"**_

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **I really don't think my parents WOULD-"**_

 _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Fishlegs, out."**_

 _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **Hiccup, get in there!"**_

 _ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-"**_

 _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Snotlout! You're done!"**_

 _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool._

 **HICCUP** **(VOICE BREAKING)**

" _ **So, I guess it's just you and me huh?"**_

 **ASTRID**

" _ **No. Just you."**_

 _Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._

 **GOBBER**

" _ **One shot left!"**_

 _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED)**

" _ **Hiccup!"**_

 _The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail ready to fire point-blank._

 _Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head._

 **GOBBER(CONT'D rattled, but masking it)**

" _ **And that's six!"**_

 _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D**

" _ **Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance,don't you worry."**_

 _Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _**Remember... a dragon will always,"**_

 **(with a stern look to HICCUP)**

" _**always go for the kill".**_

 _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._

The scene was so intense no one dared to utter a word, for fearing that it might ruin the momentum it had.

Jack was the one who broke the deafening silence. He let out a low whistle. 'Cause that was all there was to say.

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 _HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._

 **HICCUP (MUTTERED)**

" _ **So...why didn't you?"**_

 _He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _**Well this was stupid."**_

 _SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped._

 _Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily._

 _As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image._

 _The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened_.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED)**

" **Why don't you just...fly away?"**

 _ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK._

 _The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._

 **INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

 _A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges._

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

" _ **Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"**_

 _The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit._

 **ASTRID**

" _ **I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."**_

 _Eye rolls from the group._ **RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC)**

" _ **Yeah. We noticed."**_

 **SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand)**

" _ **No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves."**_

 _CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._

"Subtle." Jack mocked Hiccup.

"It is I, Hiccup of Subtle Entrances."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

**(glaring at Hiccup)**

" _ **Where did Hiccup go wrong?"**_

 _He tries to take a seat at the table..._

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **He showed up."**_

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **He didn't get eaten."**_

 _... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them._

"You guys are downright rude." Anna accused, pointing a finger at them.

"Anna, quiet." Her sister dragged her arm.

"Were rude." Astrid corrected her, narrowing her eyes at the red head.

 _She's right, though. We were pathetic ,_ She thought.

 **ASTRID**

" _ **He's never where he should be."**_

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Thank you, Astrid."**_

 _Gobber stands._

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

" _ **You need to live and breathe this stuff."**_

 _Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."**_

 _A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

" _ **No attacks tonight. Study up."**_

 _Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book._

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Wait, you mean read?"**_

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **While we're still alive?"**_

"Do people read when they're dead?" Jack quipped. Merida snorted with laughter.

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"**_

 **FISHLEGS** __ _"_ _ **Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..."**_

 _The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long._

 **TUFFNUT**

" _ **Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..."**_

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **...but now..."**_

 _Snotlout gets up to go._

 **SNOTLOUT**

" _ **You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."**_

 _The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow._

 **FISHLEGS**

" _ **Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."**_

 _Astrid is the last to go._

 **HICCUP**

" _ **So I guess we'll share-"**_

 **ASTRID**

" _ **Read it."**_

 _She pushes it toward him and leaves._

 **HICCUP**

" _ **All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU-"**_

 _Slam._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **Tomorrow."**_

 _He sighed._

Merida winced, giving him a sympathetic smile she said, "At least, you tried."

"Yep." Hiccup always knew why they never wanted to be his friend. He never really bothered, though. He had plenty of alone time to devise new ideas.

 _No one wanted to be friends with the village's laughing stock,_ he thought.

But now, he couldn't think of a life without them. Sarcastic quips-rude handling-testosterone-filled comments and all.

 **DISSOLVE TO** :

 **INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT**

 _ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together._

 _Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons._

 **HICCUP (V.O.)**

" _ **Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class."**_

 _Hiccup turns the page._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** _"Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."_

 _Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

" _ **Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."**_

 _The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)** " _ **Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."**_

 _The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."**_

 _He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..."**_

 _Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for._

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

" _**Night Fury."**_

 _It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

" _ **Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."**_

 _Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it._

 _CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless..._

Toothless gave a smug look to Hiccup that could've either said "Worship me" or "Feed me". One could never know with a dragon.

Especially the unholy offspring of lightning and death.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 **Probably didn't expect the chapter up so early, did you?**

 **To DCFANGIRL: I was literally bouncing and squealing around my room. I'm glad you liked it. About the love triangle thing, I'm not really sure if that's what I wanted. I have mixed feelings about love triangles. :/**

 **And also, her review actually motivated me to get this chapter up quick so it's a bit rushed. I'm glad the basic fluff wrote worked I don't read romances so it's hard to write them. There will be minor mistakes here and there. But from the next chapter onwards, MillyOnFanfics will be Beta-reader. (Jess belongs to her.) I finished typing the next chapter so it will be up soon.**

 **There is a poll live in my profile about which movie to do next. Go on and vote people.**

 **Please do review they motivate me a whole lot. Trust me.**

 **Suggestions are welcome. PM me. I might've forgotten something but oh well!**

 **Review/Follow/favourite this story!**

 **Ciao! Hope you liked it! :)**


	9. Frost Army

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **No ownership whatsoever!**

 **MOVIE FACT:**

 **Astrid's character isn't in the original book. She was created especially for the movie.**

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

 _A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons._

 **STOICK**

 _ **"I can almost smell them."**_

"Smell them?" Merida wrinkled her nose in disgust, her eyes squinting.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _ **"They're close. Steady."**_

 _Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening._

 _ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering._

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Take us in."**_

 _The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst._

 **VIKING**

 _ **"Hard to port... for Helheim's gate."**_

 _The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two_.

 _A BEAT_

 _Suddenly a flash of light._

The children shrieked with fright. Sherina paused the movie. Herself and Jess tried to calm them down. Tooth was there in a flash trying her best too. "Aw, don't cry little ones. Look at these little teeth!" Tooth opened her palm to reveal tiny little grinders.

"Ew!" The little girls scattered away from the Fairy.

"Cool!" The boys stood on their tippy toes to have a better look. Sophie whimpered.

"Wha- No, don't cry. Look they've still got fresh blood on the-"

"OK, alright. I'll take it from here." Jack gently nudged a protesting Tooth away. Then she looked at Jess and Sherina, trying to pacify the toddler. "May I?"

"Have at it, Toddler Whisperer." Jess said as she stepped away.

"Hey, kiddo. How may I make you happy?"

Sherina snorted with laughter. "There's something very wrong about that sentence." She elbowed Jess who was biting her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"You girls are disgusting." Jack said not unkindly. He knelt down until he was eye level with Sophie, "I'm gonna show you something now, OK?" He whirled around facing the teen girls again and jabbed a finger in the air at them. "Don't. You. Dare." Amusement shone in his eyes.

Sherina dutifully did the zip-the-lip-throw-away-key action.

The triplet princes rushed from their seats to see what Jack was going to do. Jack positioned himself so that his back was facing the rest of the audience. A second later, gasps escaped from the mouths of the children and the duo. Well, one at least. Nothing could surprise the witch.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Sherina said, dramatically placing her hand over her heart and wiping a invisible tear away.

"What is it?" Anna asked, craning her neck to have a look.

"Yeah, show us! You're not really helping thoughts over here."

A pregnant pause ensued. During which, the faces of the women present burned a crimson red and so did Jack's.

"Ruffnut!" The Vikings yelled at her as she received several punches from her friends.

"You started it." Jack faceplamed and looked at the culprit.

"I couldn't help myself!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Show us, Jack!" Anna was practically bouncing in her seat. The only thing, or in this case a person, keeping her from leaping up and running over there was Elsa holding her down firmly. Even she had a grin on her face due to Anna's infectious excitement.

"Fine," He muttered like he had a burden to share. He stepped away and lo' and behold there were gasps, exclamations everywhere; a tiny little army of frost animals and soldiers were left in his wake. With a wave of his hand, the frost army took off around the room leaving a trail snow dust behind them. Slowly light snowflakes floated down them. "Hm. I don't remember doing that." Jack muttered to himself as he looked at the dark ceiling.

They were circling around the room and stopping next to each and every person, three soldiers stopped next to Queen Eleanor and King Fergus and bowed low. "Oh my," Eleanor said.

Fergus chuckled. "They have better manners than my own."

A frost bunny plopped on Bunnymund's head, whom pretended to not be surprised and frowned. "Really, mate?"

Tiny elves danced around North as he said in disbelief, "Holy Christmas."

Sandy bounced along with his bouncing mini-me comrades.

Mini dragons flew to each Viking and dragon. Toothless's eyes dilated as he leaped at the dragon look-alike of him and which resulted in snow being dumped on him as it crashed.

A soldier drew a sword at Hans who put his palms up in mock surrender and chuckled then swatted it away when he thought no one was looking.

A reindeer bounded up to Kristoff and Sven who just chuckled as Sven tried to sniff it.

Hiccup just had a cloud floating on top of his head dusting snow onto his hair. "Ha ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically as he shook his hair ridding it of snow.

Merida laughed with glee as a horse galloped around her. She held onto Hiccup's arm as the horse nudged the exposed part of her neck, tickling her.

"You're welcome, Hiccup." Jack grinned mischievously at a blushing Hiccup.

Hiccup cleared his throat as he looked at the ground and muttered a half-hearted, "Shut up."

A frost bird flew to Anna who let out a high pitched squeal. She reached out to touch the bird. As soon as her fingers touched the cool frost, it burst and Anna and Elsa caught shrapnel.

Elsa's soft giggles soon turned into laughter as she caught the surprise-bewildered expression of Anna. White powder coated their faces. Soon Elsa came in control of her laughter and that's when she noticed the snow figurine floating before her.

It was a lithe figure of a girl sculpted beautifully. She curtsied then she twirled forming a equally beautiful white rose with just hint of blue at the sides. Anna made a small noise that could've been a suppressed squeal. Elsa blushed softly then looked up to find Jack staring at her with his trademark smile. She gave him a shy smile and said, "Thank you. That was really beautiful."

Jack ran his across his grey-white hair and looked down, his feet suddenly becoming an interesting subject to study. He finally replied, "I didn't know it would do that."

Hiccup snorted sarcastically. "Oh, you didn't?" He asked with mock curiosity crossing his arms and staring Jack down.

"Shut up."

No one, except Sherina and Jess, really paid attention to it but the light falling of snowflakes ceased to fall.

"Alright, settle down people. We've got movies to finish." Jess waved her arms, muttering something and the frost figures disappeared, to much disappointment.

"Hey!" Sherina protested, already missing the cats that came to them.

"Aww," The children chorused as they returned to their seats.

"Party pooper."

Jess just smirked in reply. The movie resumed.

A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.

"That was awesome, by the way." Anna smiled at Jack. "Elsa's was really cool. You two will make an adorable pair."

Jack was too flustered to answer.

"I know, right? I totally ship them." Sherina said with a squeal added to it for good measure.

Anna gave her a confused look while Jack groaned fully understanding the terminology.

"You're shipping them..." She said slowly trying to get what she was saying. "..to... Where?"

"There's a movie going on people! Watch it!" Jess hissed lowly at them.

"Thank you," Jack said relieved.

"You owe me." She said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

No answer came from her so Jack turned back to the screen.

 **MATCH CUT TO:**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING -DAY**

 _CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline._

 **HICCUP**

 _ **"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"**_

 _KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS._

 **GOBBER (O.S.)**

 _ **"FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying."**_

 _CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above._

"Isn't that Astrid's dragon?" Merida asked assuming that they looked alike.

"She is. Her name is Stormfly."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D** )

 _ **"Today... is all about attack."**_

 _The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying._

 **GOBBER (CONT'D)**

 _ **"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."**_

 _The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray._

 _._

 **FISHLEGS**

 _ **"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."**_

"So am I," muttered Eleanor.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."**_

 _Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort._

 **RUFFNUT (WHISPERED)**

 _ **"Do you ever bathe?"**_

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **"If you don't like it find your own blind spot!"**_

 **RUFFNUT**

 _ **"How about I give you one!"**_

 _Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them._

Merida just raised her eyebrow at Hiccup.

"They're... weird." He explained.

 **GOBBER**

" _ **Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."**_

 _ **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**_

 **HICCUP**

 _ **"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"**_

 **GOBBER**

 _ **"None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there."**_

"Here's one!" Jack said lifting Hiccup's hand in the air.

"Aye." Gobber looked at Hiccup with respect.

 **HICCUP**

 _ **"I know, I know, but hypothetically..."**_

 **ASTRID (WHISPERED)**

 _ **"Hiccup!"**_

 _She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her._

 _Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him._

 **SNOTLOUT**

 _ **"Watch out babe. I'll take care of this".**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **"Hey!"**_

 _Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him._

 **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE)**

 _ **"The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"**_

"You're an idiot." Astrid rolled her eyes at Snotlout.

"This idiot will always be there for you, babe."

 _The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again._

 **HICCUP**

 _ **"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"**_

"I should've known something was going on. Here I thought it was just a obsessive stage teenagers get to." Gobber frowned at himself.

"Wait what? Did he just insult teenagehood? Glorious teenage-"

"Shut your mouth." Jess gently shoved an elbow into her friend's side.

 **GOBBER**

 _ **"Hiccup!"**_

 **ASTRID**

 _ **"-Hiccup!"**_

 _Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess._

 **TUFFNUT**

 _ **"Ooh! Love on the battlefield! "**_

Merida almost gagged she knew if she did the rest of them will think she was jealous. Instead, she did the one thing that seemed right. She elbowed Hiccup and winked at him teasingly.

"It's not what you think."

"Sure it's not." The teasing tone was still there.

 **RUFFNUT**

" _ **She could do better."**_

 _The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust._

 **HICCUP**

 **(struggling to untangle)**

 _ **"Just... let me... why don't you..."**_

 _The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm._

 _She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield._

 _She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off._

 **GOBBER**

 _ **"Well done, Astrid."**_

 _Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded._

 **ASTRID**

 _ **"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"**_

 _Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on. She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung._

Hiccup glanced to Jack, Jack glanced to Hiccup. They rolled their eyes and said the one thought that came to their mind. "Women."

"Men." Jess, Sherina, Merida, Anna and Elsa countered back.

"This isn't a fair fight." Hiccup said referring to the boy to girl ratio.

"It never is with you men." She didn't mean it to be said so loud but Elsa was shocked at her own guts.

"Whoa, Elsa." Anna looked at Elsa with new found respect.

"So the rose does have thorns." Jack smirked at her.

"What? That doesn't even make sense! Don't roses always have thorns?" Hiccup asked, bemusedly.

"I don't know! Aren't you my friend? It's your prime duty to help me with this, OK?" Jack glared at his new Viking friend. "You robbed me of my words."

This time, Merida did gag.

So did Hiccup.

Anna awwed.

Elsa blushed.

Sherina broke the spell.

"Alright, alright, Shakespeare. You're missing the movie."

 **Beta note: the author confused Ruffnut's gender. I had a laugh correcting that one.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Mistakes happen!**

 **FangirlDC:Hope you enjoyed this one.**

 **Reminder: I've created a poll regarding which movie to do next. Go on and vote people!**

 **Review/Favorite/Follow this story for updates.**


End file.
